In construction of fixtures for displaying various types of merchandise it is very desirable to have a high degree of flexibility and expandability because in an environment of merchandising floor plans frequently change, expand and contract according to the changing needs of the particular design and configuration needs of the sites.
It is also necessary that such fixtures are robust in order to resist the wear and tear encountered in a public place and have an attractive appearance so as to present the displayed merchandise in an advantageous manner.
Modular display furniture is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,796 which shows a furniture edge assembly based on extruded elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,315 shows a further development of this concept and introduces additional interlocking elements based on extrusions and prefabricated connectors.
The instant invention is a further development of the systems disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. Patents and adds a further degree of modularity, versatility, variety and robustness, combined with ease of assembly and disassembly.